Разделочная
|cell name = UnderworldChopShop |ref_id = |терминалы = Исследовательский терминал |дополнительно = 250px }} «'Разделочная'» ( ) — локация Fallout 3, клиника, расположенная в Подземелье. Описание Расположена в дальнем от входа торце первого этажа Подземелья, в помещение ведут две двери (табличка The Chop Shop). В клинике доктор Берроуз и его помощница медсестра Грейвс занимаются лечением болезней и изучением гулей. Локация разделена на приёмную с клиникой, где находятся доктор с медсестрой, и отдельное помещение с двумя светящимися — Этилом и Мясом. Палата с тремя кроватями (две деревянных и одна, на которой лежит Рейли, металлическая) отгорожена от приёмной зоны ширмами, оборудована несколькими столами для принадлежностей, кислородными аппаратам с баллонами, на письменном столе в приёмной зоне установлен исследовательский терминал, для работы за которым есть рабочее кресло. Слева от стола висит негатоскоп с несколькими рентгеновскими снимками. На медицинской кровати-каталке, приставленной ко входной стене, лежит тело мёртвого дикого гуля, которому была сделана инъекция психоFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 439.. Доктор Берроуз периодически подходит к телу, размышляет о чём-то и делает записи. Аналогичные записи Бероуз выполняет и при наблюдении за двумя светящимися гулями Этилом и Мясом, находящимися в отдельном помещении, окно в которое забрано металлической сеткой. Дверь, ведущую к светящимся, открыть или взломать невозможно. На правой торцевой стене «вольера» виден настенный сейф. Находки Все вещи в клинике, принадлежат Берроузу и Грейвс, попытка их взять приводит к понижению кармы, взлом исследовательского терминала или настенной аптечки с запасами медпрепаратов может привести к враждебности гулей. Квесты * Рейнджеры Рейли • При первом посещении клиники Одинокий Путник может обнаружить Рейли, лежащую в бессознательном состоянии на одной из кроватей. * Искусственный человек • На письменном столе может лежать голодиск, касающийся сбежавшего андроида. * Великолепная лечебная вода! • В случае договора Одинокого Путника с Гриффоном о продаже лечебной воды и отравления самой воды клинику наполнят больные гули, которые будут жаловаться на здоровье. Заметки * Стимулятор, лежащий на письменном столе слева от терминала, может полностью или частично провалиться сквозь столешницу. * В помещение для светящихся можно попасть с помощью консольной команды , гули не будут обращать на Путника никакого внимания. * Настенный сейф заперт за замок уровня «очень сложный», чтобы открыть его, понадобится навык «Взлом» уровня 100. Внутри хранятся случайные предметы, среди которых могут оказаться крышки, стимуляторы и стелс-бой. * Ключ от аптечки находится у Берроуза. Появление Галерея FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Surveillance Camera A.jpg|Общий вид FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Surveillance Camera B.jpg|Общий вид FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Surveillance Camera C.jpg|Общий вид FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Surveillance Camera D.jpg|Общий вид FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Graves.jpg|Грейвс за работой FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Reilly.jpg|Спящая Рейли FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Ethyl and Meat's Suite.jpg|Помещение для светящихся FO3 Underworld Chop Shop locked safe.jpg|Недоступный сейф FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Preparation for the assassination of the mayor.jpg|Этил и Мясо FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Steaks or meatballs, that is the question.jpg|Размышления Берроуза о природе гулей FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Observation.jpg|Наблюдение за светящимися гулями FO3 Underworld Chop Shop Fresh food.jpg|Тело дикого гуля Примечания de:Der Ausschlachter en:The Chop Shop es:El desguace pl:Mordownia uk:Обробна zh:The Chop Shop Категория:Локации Fallout 3 Категория:Подземелье Категория:Медицинские учреждения